Draco Astoria's first kiss
by MalfoyForever123
Summary: When Draco was with Astoria it was almost as if all of the bad things had dispersed into nothing.


_Here's a one shot about Draco and Astoria's first kiss _

_I hope you like it and please review after wards._

_Please enjoy and read my other stories (:_

_I hope you like it :D_

_This takes place in Draco's seventh year and Astoria's fifth._

_Please remember I'm only twelve so play nice _

_No I do not own Draco Malfoy although I (as well as millions of other girls) wish I certainly did, but sadly he only owns too one person on this earth._

The lake glistened as the sun beamed across creating an illusion which made the water look like a silk blanket.

A young pair sat on the grass nearby and tried to study, from a distance the two of them could of been mistook for a couple by someone but if they got close enough they would of laughed off their earlier beliefs.

These two were not a likely pair to say the least.

The sky was light and the temperature was as crisp as an apple which made both of their cheeks become a rose colour.

Draco kept getting distracted by the beauty of his study partner and the scenery that surrounded them.

It was all a bit romantic not Draco's usual cliché but he strangely liked it.

A golden strand of hair broke free from the girls bobble covering her bright blue eyes.

When Draco was with the girl (who was two years his minor) he felt like all of the bad things ha dispersed into nothing.

But then reality struck taking its toll on the young man and made him want to curl into a little ball and stay there forever and a day.

However this girl was fun and full of life and whatever the scenario she always had hope, passion and venerability in her eyes.

Something which was very rare and, although he hated to admit it, Draco lacked it also.

Astoria was unique and different to other girls, contrary to pansy she didn't thrust herself onto Draco and every other boy in slytherin.

But she didn't scurry away whenever Draco entered the room like others did.

No she was in the middle, just right, _perfect_ even.

Astoria wasn't the usual slytherin girl however.

She was too bright and considerate.

Qualities which (of course) did not go down well with the other snakes.

The girls lips were full a light shade of pink and very kissable.

Her hair was long and curly and Draco yearned to stroke her golden locks, why he did not know.

Astoria had agreed to help Draco with his muggle studies as his expertise lacked in that area.

She also owed his as he stood up for her when the carrow twins were going to perform Crucio on her.

However his act of bravery did not go down well and only got them both in to further more trouble.

None the less he did try and help her even though he himself was not sure why.

"Astoria." Draco spoke interrupting her lecture about what he did not know. She looked up and smiled softly.

"Thank you for helping me with this assignment. I want to let you know it is very much appreciated."

Astoria's smile began to beamed lit up her face, a sight which Draco was amazed with.

"It is my pleasure Draco." Astoria replied. This comment made Draco feel an emotion which he had not felt in a very long time, happiness?

If a few minutes with this girl made him feel happy, what possibilities would there be if the time was longer?

Draco couldn't think of what to say so instead he smiled a genuine smile and nodded his head.

Without knowing how the two of them had got there they both only had an inch separating their heads and neither could find the strength to pull away.

Before they knew it they locked lips and Astoria's long fingers where entwined into Draco's platinum hair.

For both of them this was one of the best feelings that they had felt in a _**long**_ time.

Both of them had kissed before but not any were near as passionate as this one.

Anticipation and adrenaline oozed through both of their blood and veins.

Draco traced his tongue on her lips (and the gateway to her mouth) asking for entry which she accepted.

As their tongues moved in rhythm everything was forgot only the two of them mattered at this precise moment in time.

A force made them both want to be as close as possible like the north and South Pole on a magnet.

Posture was forgotten about and instead replaced with lust.

Draco rolled Astoria over and straddled her, taking the weight on his hands so he did not crush her delicate frame.

They both could feel the same pulling urge in the lower abdomen area and had to fight a huge battle to resist.

When they both regrettably pulled away (panting for breath) Astoria's cheeks started to blush uncontrollably.

"Thank you for that tutoring Miss Greengrass I'll have to repay you some time soon." Malfoy spoke (after gaining his composure) and with that he walked away clearly smitten.

They both were very excited about their next tutoring session.

_Okay so you like? Review please it's only a click of a button _

_I'd just like to confirm __**Astoria and Draco: The tale of forbidden love **__has been deleted and is been re written and now goes by the name of __**Maybe love does exist...**_

_Look out for my other stories and read and review them please :D_

_I hope you liked this one- shot (:_

_I know Draco wasn't soppy and that but I'd like to think Astoria brought the softer side out of him _

_I'm okay with this story put not extremely proud. _

_None the less reviews and comments are highly appreciated._

_After all they are all that I work for :L_

_Thank you again_

_So until next time........ xxx _

_Cya xxxxxxxxxxxxx_


End file.
